Mithria
by DarkBlazeFF
Summary: A dark force has appeared in the world. Three people have to join together to stop it. A rich kid, mercenary, and student have to travel through a world of magic and mystery to reach their goals. Each motivated by different things, one for knowledge, one for adventure, and one for revenge.
1. Preview

**To anyone reading this, hi. This is my very first FanFictio/Story I have published (actually republished, I deleted before). This is also a preview of what the story is. Also, this is before the story that is to come and if I didn't make this clear the story is about magic. This is completely OC. The plot is original (I hope) and the characters are of my own design. This does take places, items, people, and types of magics from other story's such as Eragon. Well, enjoy.**

The teenage boy fell to the ground, defeated. He looked up in the the black eyes of his opponent.

"Leave." The black eyed man said.

The boy whimpered as he picked himself up from the ground, covering his blooded eye.

They were standing outside of a tall, burning building, surrounded by a semi-circle of warriors, carrying a variety of different weapons, from swords to axes. The boy watch as two other kids his own age being pushed towards him.

"You three are banished now and forever more from this city and any city you come across for murder and terrorism." The black eyed man said pacing around the teens like a wolf.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves for what you have done."

"We should be ashamed?" The blooded boy yelled, finally plucking up enough courage to speak.

The man gave him a cold stare.

"You all are puppets." The boy shouted to the surrounding crowd which was growing bigger by the second. "You-"

The boy could only get a single word out before he was sucker punched and flew into the wall behind him, cracking it. The man then started walking towards the boy, grabbing him and throwing him back into the semi-circle. The boy was helped up by one of his two companies while the other looked at the man in fear. The three started to walk away, out of the burning city.

As they did a young boy, only 6 years old, peered out behind on of the warriors legs as a hand-full of other warriors followed the three out of the city. The black eyed man turned around facing the burning building behind him. He then picked up the boy and started down a road

 **PS: This real story takes place ten years after this "preview". Think of this as a flashback.**


	2. Prologue

**Hi anyone. This is a prologue to the real story. It just explains my views on magic. A lot of this will come in handy later on in the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I really appreciate any feed back.**

 **Prologue**

To understand magic you must first understand aura. Aura surrounds every living thing, animated inanimates, and some unexplainable objects in Mithria. The simple explanation of aura is it is the physical manifestation of one's soul. Everyone's aura is a different color and smell. When a irregularity happens and two auras share an attribute, being color or smell, it means that somehow, those two people are connected. Auras are raw, unchecked power that, if used correctly can be a powerful asset to any person. A magic user or magician is anyone who can use aura. Every magicians uses aura to use magic. The energy that is used from the aura to create magic is called mana. The more powerful the magic, the more mana is used. This also means that to use some types of magic you need to have a certain mana level. To increase your own mana level you can train your mana by using magic, eat special types of foods, or use artifacts, talisman, or enchanted object. There is a danger to the usage of aura and mana. Your aura only contains so much aura and in turn mana. Your aura is not an infinite power source and it has a limit. If it reaches that limit it will need to recharge or "feed". This can be done by supplying the aura with mana contained in something else. There are three ways that are used more commonly among magicians. The first why to regain aura is to natural recharge your aura. Over time your aura will recharge is you don't use it. This is the slowest but easiest method to regaining mana. The second is the to pre store mana in a mana absorbing material, almost always being a gem of some kind. Not only are gems mana absorbing materials but they are used for decorations on swords, helms, and other types of armour, clothing, and items. The third type of aura "feeding" is to use other sources of living aura. This is called leking or leaching. The magician in need of aura can draw aura out of a creature or being and use it to power their own auras. If one doesn't use on of these methods and replenish their aura before using more, on purpose or by accident, the person's aura will resort to using the only other energy source. The person's self. The aura will consume the person's physical being, "feeding" until there is nothing left but lifeless dust. Even though this use can lead to death or worse, many people use magic and the advancement of magic has grown so large there is a need for a collection and book to be precise, of all the magic's and whys it can be used. This is a story full of all magical arts, artifacts, and people. Welcome, to Mithria.


	3. Chapter One

**Finally, the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I had to cut my idea in half because of length but I hope this long enough. If you have any thoughts or comments, be sure to review. The story line for this is only roughly planned out, so if you have any ideas, make sure to tell me. They might be added to the plot. Also, the preview was set around 10 before this story. Thanks for reading and have a good day.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Master Oliver. Master Oliver, wake up."

"I'm already up Axuda, but thank you." Oliver said while finishing his tie.

He was dressed in khaki pants, a white button-down shirt, black blazer, a pair of brown dress shoes, and a crisp green marble tie. His mop of dirty blond hair was neatly combed and as he ran his fingers through it, he could feel how on side was different than the other.

I guess the hairdresser wasn't the best in town after all. I should remember to tell father when I go to the car, Oliver thought as he followed Axuda down the marble staircase of his family's mansion.

As he descended the grand staircase, he glanced at the ceiling. After today, I might not be living here for a while. Oliver thought to himself.

As he made his way to the dining room he prepared himself for the interview, going through the steps in his head.

He sat down in the large dining room, made for extravagant parties and luxurious dinners. It didn't bother him at all to sit at a table made for 16, alone.

He was served a plate of waffles, hash browns, and bacon. In his mind, he immediately wanted to eat anything else, but if he was going to have to eat like this for who knows how long, he might as while get used to it now.

After breakfast, Oliver made his way to the front door, eager to be off. He said goodbye to the house staff and walked with Axuda to a very large 8 car garage. After opening the garage doors remotely, Axuda walked towards a white, stretch limousine. She walked to the passenger door and held it open for Oliver. After stepping inside and neglecting the seatbelt, Oliver started to shake with nervousness. Oliver was not afraid of the interview, but of his father.

Oliver's father was not a man to be messed with. Until age 19, his father was dirt poor and managed to be the fourth richest person in the world by 25. His company, Atticus Enterprise had made many fortunes selling gem weapons. His father, Malcolm, is incredibly unforgiving and is completely focused on success and will not be slowed down by anyone, including his family. Even the most powerful people in the world falter and sweat when addressing Malcom if given the unlikely chance to speak to him. Malcolm's way to success was to focus on only himself and therefore, he does not anyone else including his own son. The only emotion Oliver has every known from his father, is disappointment.

As Axuda maneuvered the long limousine out of the garage, Oliver once more, went over how to start and end the interview. When he glanced out the window, he saw his father walking towards the car. Axuda turned off the car and stepped out opening the door for Malcolm. As his father sat down Oliver opened his mouth to say something but his father gave him a look and Oliver imeditialy closed his mouth.

The interview that Oliver was preparing for was for acceptance into one of the most prestigious magic schools in the world, Aluvitar Academy. Not being apparently magical at any point in his life, Oliver would have to work extra hard to even have a chance to get into the school. Even though Oliver hadn't shown any magical ability's in his life and didn't even believe that he was magical, his father would stop at nothing to have a legacy that he approves of.

For Oliver, he was fine with public speaking and interviews. He had to do them all the time, being the heir to his father's empire. But the drive to the Academy was the worst Oliver thought he could ever experience. It was deathly quiet. Malcolm was the first to break the silence.

"If you miss this up, your a disgrace to the family and…"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Oliver has been practicing for this interview for a while." Auxda said, defending Oliver.

"I am to the point and brief. I say what I want and we can avoid the conversation." Malcolm said coldly.

The rest of the trip was just as silent as before.

When they arrived, they were swarmed by cameraman, shouting reporters and student from the school. They made their way down to the admissions building as fast as they could without appearing at all flustered by the ever growing crowd. As they walk into the building they were greeted by a secretary who guided them down to one of the rooms. She opened the door to see a incredibly tall desk, with a dark haired woman staring straight at Oliver.

"Come in Mr. Atticus."


	4. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry. I haven't posted for at least three months and I deleted the story. I am so sorry. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait and everything else. I am starting the next chapter right now and I will try to get it out as soon as I can. I might be starting two or three other fan fictions so watch out for those in the future. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to follow and comment.**

"Come in Mr. Atticus."

The interviewer looked at Oliver with piercing eyes. He felt as though he was being scanned inch by inch.

"Take a seat Mr. Atticus. My name is Vregan Yoyi and I will be interviewing you for the admissions process."

Oliver felt a little less confident then he had on the drive to the school but he had been preparing for this moment for more than a year. He was not going to let anything get in his way. As he sat down he heard the door close. Hos father would be waiting outside. Vregan was an East Asian women with raven hair. She was tall, and very intimidating. She wore a white button-down shirt with a black suit over it. She was hold a clipboard and pen which Oliver knew were for taking extensive notes on everything Oliver said.

"Now, let us begin. Why do you want to go to this school?"

"I would like to attend this school because I would like to further my knowledge and pursue a worthwhile education." Oliver answered, quite fast. He needed to remember to slow down.

"Ok," Vregan said, writing something down on her clipboard."What is it about this school that interests you more than others."

Oliver answered in confidence, having prepared for this exact question.

The questions didn't stop there. The more and more questions Oliver answered the more and more worried he became. Question started to come up like what extracurricular activities Oliver did and why he was a better choice to be chosen for acceptance than other candidates. Oliver started to get nervous when his answers didn't seem to be up to Vregan's standards.

Then, the question Oliver had read the entire interview was asked.

"What kinds of magic are you well versed in?"

The question rung in Oliver's head for a second. This was the only question that Oliver had been dreading. He didn't know what to say. He had never shown any signs of magic at anytime in his life. Why did she have to ask this question? Of all the questions she could have asked, she choose this question, Oliver thought.

"Um, n...no...none," He answered.

"I see," replied Vregan coldly.

Oliver sensed her deep disapproval. After all, Alivatar Academy was a magic school. Why did dad make me do this, he thought.

The rest of the interview went past quickly. Each answer Oliver gave an answer, Vregan didn't even take the time to mark anything down on her notepad.

"Well, that concludes our interview. If you would please get your father, we can finish up." Vregan said.

As Oliver got up he already knew that his father had listened to the entire interview, silently judging everything Oliver had said. All Oliver had to do was open the door and his father just strode in.

"Hello Mr. Atticus, I am Vregan Yoyi. I just wanted to clear a few things up with you before we end our session today."

"What things exactly." Oliver's father asked, making a fake frown. He already know what Vregan was going to ask him.

"I just wanted to make sure I have some correct information. Is that okay with you?" Vregan questioned, not the slightest bit intimidated by Malcolm.

"That's fine, but an we make this quick? I have a meeting to get to." His father said, not in the nicest way.

"Of course. Now, I have it written down that Oliver does not possess any magical abilities. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Malcolm answers very curtly.

"Well, has Oliver shown any signs of magic in his life?" Vregan inquired.

"No, he has not." Malcolm softly growled. He did not like where this was going.

"Well, in that case, I am very sorry to tell you that I can not accept Oliver into the school."


End file.
